The present invention relates to a method of removing a liner of a piston cylinder.
The piston cylinder of every large engine, pump or compressor is lined by a liner. Maintenance personnel sometimes must remove this liner during servicing. Problems arise when the liner becomes stuck. Maintenance personnel exert whatever force can be brought to bear in the field to remove the liner. If the liner cannot be dislodged, the engine, pump or compressor must be transported to a machine shop and metal boring equipment used to machine the liner out of the piston cylinder.
When working in the field, maintenance personnel have limited options available for exerting a force to dislodge the liner. It is not unusual for a chain to be attached to the liner and extended to the bumper of a service vehicle. A pulling force is then exerted by driving the service vehicle ahead slowly. There is an inherent danger in this method, should the chain break. It is also not unusual for a cooling fluid to be directed at the liner, in the hope and expectation that the liner will contract when cooled. There is an inherent danger in using a cooling fluid, as many readily available cooling fluids, such as propane, are flammable or explosive.
What is required is an alternative method of removing a liner of a piston cylinder.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of removing a liner of a piston cylinder which includes the following steps. A first step involves positioning an expandable force exerting device, such as an hydraulic cylinder, within the piston cylinder. A second step involves affixing a contact member transversely across the liner. A third step involves expanding the force exerting device to exert a force upon the contact member to push the liner from the piston cylinder.
The method, as described above, has proven to be comparatively fast, safe and effective. Depending upon the amount of force required, an hydraulic cylinder of an appropriate size can be obtained. Through this method a force of many tons can be exerted to dislodge the liner.